1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of catches. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of catches for doors (sliding or hinged), windows, drawers, grilles, and other furniture or apparatus which open and close and can be secured in a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding members such as doors, drawers, windows, etc. suffer from the problem that they can often be easily forced opened by prying the sliding members apart. This problem is also encountered in hinged doors, windows, etc., as these are also prone to opening by prying open the catch or lock mechanism which secures the hinged door or window.
Previously, security devices have been suggested for sliding doors, windows, grilles, etc. which prevent the sliding panels from being pulled apart to a certain extent. For example, Australian patent AU-27145/95 discloses a device which has inter-engaging teeth which partially prevent sliding grilles from being pried apart. However, under severe or sustained force these teeth will break, rendering the security devices useless, and allowing the grilles to be separated.